1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air regulator for vehicles which is optimal for use in passenger vehicles.
2. Related Art
An example of a vehicular air regulator which is employed in passenger vehicles is the device for which the present applicants have submitted a Japanese patent application (Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 8-209177).
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view showing this air regulator for vehicles, FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view taken along the line A--A in FIG. 4, FIG. 6 is a view taken along the B--B arrows in FIG. 5, and FIG. 7 is an angle view showing the blowout mode changeover damper.
An evaporator 4, a heater 5, an air mix damper 6, a blowout mode changeover damper 10, and the like are disposed within a casing 1 which is provided within the center console.
The evaporator 4 is affixed to the bottom portion of the casing 1 in such a posture as to angle upwards gradually in the direction of the air intake port 25.
The heater 5 is provided so as to be slightly angled at a position to one side within the casing 1.
The air mix damper 6 is a slide type air mix damper and is provided on the downstream side of the evaporator 4 and on the upstream side of heater 5 so as to be in close proximity thereto.
A pair of racks 100 are provided in a parallel manner at the bottom surface of the air mix damper 6 so as to maintain a gap therebetween, and pinions 101, 101 which engage with this pair of racks 100 are affixed to a rotational axle 102.
This rotational axle 102 is accepted by the left and right side walls 1b, 1c of casing 1 via bearings and the like, and gears 103 which are affixed to the projecting ends thereof engage with teeth 107 which are formed on the outer circumference of a drive plate 104.
When motor 105 is driven, drive plate 104 rotates about the axle 106, and in accordance with this, the air mix damper 6 is driven via gears 103, rotational axle 102, pinions 101 and racks 100, and is caused to slide in a direction perpendicular to the direction of air flow, guided in guide 26. Drive plate 104 may be rotated by hand about axle 106 instead of being driven by motor 105.
Blowout mode changeover damper 10 is provided in the air mix region above heater 5 so as to be freely rotatable about a rotational axle 15.
As shown in FIG. 6, this damper 10 has the overall shape of a hollow barrel, and on the cylindrical part 10a thereof, a defrost exit 12, a face exit 13, and an inlet 11 which is in constant communication with the air mix region, are formed with predetermined gaps therebetween in the circumferencial direction, and fan shaped foot exits 14 are formed in the side walls 10b and 10c thereof, and a rotational axle 15 is provided in the center thereof. This rotational axle 15 is accepted by the left and right side walls 1b and 1c of the casing 1.
Furthermore, partitions 16a, 16b, and 16c, which form seals by close contact with the outer surface of cylindrical part 10a with a predetermined spacing in the circumferencial direction thereof, are formed in casing 1.
Additionally, a face blowout port 2 is formed in the upper surface 1a of casing 1 so as to be positioned between projections 16a and 16b, and a defrost blowout port 3 is also therein to so as to be positioned between projections 16b and 16c, and foot blowout ports 19 are formed on the left and right side walls 1b and 1c of casing 1 so as to engage with foot exits 14.
Furthermore, in casing 1, a face duct 21, which communicates with face blowout port 2, a defrost duct 22, which communicates with defrost blowout port 3, and a foot duct 23, which communicates with foot blowout port 19, are coupled.
However, during the operation of the air regulator, the air within the vehicle and/or external air, which is motivated by a blower not depicted, enters casing 1 from air intake port 25, and in the process of passing through evaporator 4, this air is cooled by means of heat exchange with a cooling medium.
The flow of this air is split by air mix damper 6; the air flowing on the right side of air mix damper 6 enters heater 5 and is heated by means of heat exchange with engine coolant, and after this is combined with air flowing through a bypass path 27 formed on the left side of air mix damper 6, and becomes air regulated at a specified temperature.
This regulated air passes through the intake port 11 of blowout mode changeover damper 10, and is blown out from one or two of the blowout ports 2, 3, and 19, which are selected by means of rotating damper 10 about rotational axle 15.
That is to say, in the case in which damper 10 occupies the rotational angle position shown in FIG. 3, the regulated air passes through face exit 13, face blowout port 2, and face duct 21, and is blown out in the direction of the upper half of the body of the passengers of the vehicle.
When damper 10 is rotated slightly in a counter clockwise direction in FIG. 3, face exit 13 is partially sealed, and face exit 14 partially engages with foot blowout port 19, so that a portion of the regulated air is blown out of the face blowout port 2, while the remainder simultaneously passes through foot exit 14, foot blowout port 19, and foot duct 23 and is blown out in the direction of the feet of the passengers of the vehicle.
When damper 10 is further rotated in a counter clockwise direction, the communication between face exit 13 and face blowout port 2 is cut off, and only foot exit 14 engages with foot blowout port 19, so that the regulated air is blown solely out of the foot blowout port 19.
When damper 10 is further rotated, foot exit 14 and foot blowout port 19 are partially engaged, and defrost exit 12 partially communicates with defrost blowout port 3, so that a portion of the regulated air is blown out of the foot blowout port 19, while simultaneously, the remainder of the regulated air passes through defrost exit 12, defrost blowout port 3, and defrost duct 22, and is blown out in the direction of the interior surface of the windshield and the like.
When the damper 10 is further rotated, foot exit 14 and foot blowout port 19 no longer are engaged, and only defrost exit 12 engages with defrost blowout port 3, so that the regulated air is blown solely out of the defrost blowout port 3.
In the conventional air regulator described above, the air mix damper 6 is on the downstream side of the evaporator 4, and is installed on the upstream side of heater 5 and is in close proximity therewith, so that the upper surface thereof is heated by the radiation from the heater 5, and the lower surface thereof is cooled by the air flowing through the evaporator 4.
When this occurs, air mix damper 6 is upwardly thermally deformed in a convex manner as a result of the difference in temperature between the upper and lower surfaces thereof, and the racks 100 cease to engage with the pinions 101, so that it becomes impossible to slide the air mix damper 6.